Ellie and Her BIG PROBLEM
by baby-gurl2004
Summary: Its a new year in degrassi ellie and sean are still together but ellie has a few home problems with her new step dad he is abusive see which young teen calls him and tells him about ellie and sean........
1. A NEW YEAR

disclaimer- I do not own degrassi or any of there characters!

ELLIES PROBLEM

Ellie was just walkin into degrassi high school this year she would be in grade 10. she hadnt talked to sean all summer because he went to go visit his brother to get some money to pay for the rent. she missed him alot. Then she went to her locker and she saw sean he was hangin with amy! Ellie was really scared she didnt know if sean had started seeing other people over the summer, then ellie though wait he emailed me last week saying that he cant wait to see me and that he misses me! there has to be a mistake.

Marco comes up to ellie:

Marco: hey ell whats wrong with you?

Ellie: nothin

Marco: oo I see sean is with amy

Ellie: yeah and he hasnt said one thing to me yet.

Marco: it will be ok

Suddenley here comes sean marco leaves and ellie goes to class so sean can stop her.

sean: hey ellie (he gives her a big hug)

Ellie: hey I though that you were mad at me or something

sean: why?

ellie: because amy was all over you

sean: oo she is going out with jay he is in juvy right now and she wanted to know how he was.

ellie: oo well I gotta go to class.

sean: ok love you (he gives her the biggest and best kiss ever)

ellie: I love you too.

Ellie went to biology, she was so relieved that sean wasnt mad at her, she loved him so so much and they had been going out for a long time. Then Ashley comes up to me and tells me that her and creig are talkin again I tell her that its a big mistake because he is a jerk.

Ashley: but I think that hes changed and he asked me out and I said yes.

ellie: ok but im gonna tell you that your gonna get hurt again.

then we were walkin down the hallway and creig and mannie were making out right infront of us. ashley went up to creig and told him off.

right after biology it was lunch ellie went with ash and they went and sat on the bench in the hallway.

Ashley: here comes sean

(ellie smiles)

sean: hey babe

ellie: hey wats up?

sean: nothin lets go for a walk

ellie: ok

sean: so what are you doin after school today?

ellie: nothing I think I told my parents that im stayin after school.

sean: (smiles) good so do you want to hang out?

ellie: sure (smile)

(after school)

sean: hey wats up?

ellie: nothing

they sit down on the bench. sean hold ellies hand. he looks at her and smiles.

sean: you are so beautiful

ellie: what?

sean: you heard me!  
ellie: well thanks I guess.

sean: yeah anytime for my girl

then sean leaned over to ellie and he frenched kissed her for about 5 minutes. ( she thought that the kiss before was great but this one was the winner).

ellie: I love it when you do that

sean: ok

he did it again. but this time they had a interuption emma!

emma: cant you two go and do that somewhere else?

ellie: no cant you move somewhere else and not watch what I am doing with my boyfriend.

(sean laughs and smiles.)

sean: yeah emma so go away.

the school year was here again and ellie was so excited that everything was going great. then she told sean that she had to go home.

she got home and her step dad (her mom re-married) got in her face and started screaming. a ellies stepdad (dave) : young girl called here and said that we should know our daughter is slobbering with some guy in front of the school.

ellie: who?

dave: umm her name was emma, why does it matter your not aloud to do anything for the next year.

ellie: your not my dad leave me alone.

right then her stepdad threw her across the room and punched her 4 times. her ribs were bruised. she ran in her room crying.

the next day at school sean ran up to her and squized her (hugged) and hit her ribs! she yelled oww.

sean: wow whats wrong and why are there bruises on your rists and on your legs?

ellie: no reason

sean: its dave isnt it?

ellie: promise to keep a secret? emma called him and told him about us kissing he threw me across the room and kicked me and punched me.

(ellie was trying not to cry but she could help it, it hurt SO bad)

sean: where is she?

ellie: just let it go

sean: no Im gonna make her pay

sean kissed ellie

sean: I love you and I WONT let ANYTHING happen to you.

sean found emma slammed her locker and started screaming at her.

sean: what the hell is your problem? you had to go and cry to her stepdad about us kissing and then what does her dad go and do? her beats her. thanks emma you little slut bag fuckin hoe. come near us again or call her step dad again I DONT CARE if you are a girl I will hunt you down and KICK YOU ASS!!!!

(after school)

sean: hey how you feeling?

ellie: worse I dont want to go home though my mom said I should find somewhere to staY!

sean: you can stay with me

ellie: thank you so much

(at seans house)

they get home he locks the doors so her step dad cant come lookin for her. it was 11:00 p.m.

ellie: well im going to sleep

she lays down on the couch

sean: no ill sleep on the couch you can sleep in my bed.

ellie: thanks

ellie leans over sean and kisses him as good as it gets

sean: wow

ellie: love you good night

sean: love you

ellie gets in bed and lays down then calls sean. he runs in.

ellie: sorry didnt wanna make you freak out.

sean: its fine whats wrong?

ellie: nothin will you just lay in bed with me so I feel safe?

sean: sure

he lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her. then ellie turned around and kissed her and started making out then they went to bed. they woke up on the Saturday morning, they got up and...................................................

im making another one SOON!!!!!


	2. AT SEANS HOUSE

Chapter 2 : The Next Morning

ellie wakes up.

sean: hey

ellie: hey. OMG what time is it?

sean: SHIT its 8:30

ellie: school starts in 30 minutes I gotta hop in the shower and run to school.

sean: yeah ill use my brothers old bathroom

ellie:ok

sean: you know you look pretty sexy when you get all nervous

ellie: sean not now later. right now we have to go to school if they call my parents IM DEAD.

sean: RIGHT

8:45

sean and ellie run to school they get their at 8:57 they run to their lockers and then go to their classes, they didnt even get to say good-bye. Ellie was sitting in biology when all of a sudden they princibil says over the intercome that ellie nash must come to the office her father is here to see her. Ellies HEART STARTED BEATING she got up and started going to the office. sean sees her in the hall.

sean: hey where you going?

ellie: mr. ritidge just called me into his office because my fathers looking for me.

sean: great! Im goin with you

ellie: ok thanks!!!!

they walk in the office and her dad graps her by her hair and starts pulling her outside screaming at her.

sean: hey let her go

dave: yeah what the fuck are you gonna do about it? shes my kid

sean: no shes not asshole shes my girl.

sean punches him and the secretary of the office calls the police. they tell the cops the story and dave is taken away.

ellie goes back with her mom and goes to get all of her stuff at seans.

she thanks sean and tells him that she loves him with all of her heart he says the same.

they go back to seans house.

ellie: sean I want to THANK you for doing what you did

sean: yeah how?

(they get closer)

ellie: ill show you

(she lays on top of him and starts making out with him)

ellie: im ready are you?

sean: for what?

ellie: you know

sean: are you sure?

ellie: yeah, do you have anything?

sean: yeah I think inthe bathroom

ellie: hurry go get it

sean comes back as ellie takes off her clothes and so does sean, he puts it on and they start making love. ellie was so happy that sean was her first. and ellie was seans first.

(afterwards)

sean: that was great

ellie: most definatley

sean: yeah so do you wanna stay a little longer? I have another one

ellie: ok but I have to take a shower

sean: ok

ellie heads for the shower and motions sean to follow her

ellie: come on arent you gonna join me?

sean: HELL YEAH......................................................

im making another chapter soon that will be longer and BETTER!!!!


	3. feeling ignored

disclamer- i do not own degrassi or any of the characters in it.

ok as you know ellie and sean have been having "fun" at seans house and everything but... well you'll see!

beep beep bepp!

"time to get up and go through another sweet day at degrassi" ellie says as she shuts off her alarm.

she turns around in her bed to see if sean is there... but she jumps to see that hes not!

"sean" she slightly yells to see if hes in the trailer.

"sean!" she says again.

she walks out into the kitchen and sees sean cooking.

"what are you doing?" she asks

"what cant a guy cook every once in a while" sean reply's

"yeah sure a guy can cook but he has to know how to actually cook!" she says laughing.

she walks over to where sean was cooking pancakes and throws out his burnt pancakes that he was cooking.

"mind if i help?"

"go ahead"

she makes pancakes and they sit down and eat them real quick then ellie hits the showers and does her hair and makeup.

"hey sean are you ready to go?"

"yeah lets go"

sean drives them to school. (just incase you dont know he just got his liscence last week and his brother left him a car)

they get to school! jay walks right up to sean.

"hey man whats goin on!"

"nothin jay.. you?"

ellie walks away because well she doesnt feel like gettin ignored today.

ashley walks up to ellie.

"why dont you look so happy to be here today?"

"i dont know im just...tired (laughs) i guess."  
(laughs) "ok"  
"so ash what are you gonna do about craig i mean we saw him with your own eyes kissing manny!"

"yeah well maybe he was just giving her goodbye kiss (trying to convince herself)"

"yeah right ash i say him with my own 2-eyes and that was NOT a good bye kiss"

"yeah your prolly right its just that i love craig i mean he was my 1st and i want him to be the only guy in my life."

"you sound like a love film"

"whatever ellie just because you have sean (she laughs)"

they go to comp. media class.

they sit down and listen to their boring teacher talk to them well ellie gets a IM.

sean: hey baby!  
ellie: oh hey whats goin on?

sean: not much just sittin in computer class with mr.simpson!

ellie: yeah that sucks im sititn in comp. media with mr.anderson!

sean: lol. fun! so what do you wanna do tonight?

ellie: i dunno i was thinking about going and visiting my mom

sean: why would you wanna go and see her?

ellie: well shes coming to this hospital for the weekend from rehab!

sean: oh well if your gonna go im gonna come with you.

ellie: yeah the only reason im even going is if dave comes there the hospital wont let him touch me.

sean: and i wont let him either!

ellie: yeah so are you gonna hangout with me or jay today at lunch?

sean: well i kinda promised jay that i would work on a car with him.

ellie: ok whatever.

sean: dont get pissed off. cant i hangout with my friends

ellie: yeah i wasnt sayin that you couldnt

sean: it seemed like you were

ellie: well i wasnt

sean: why dont you come and watch or something?

ellie: because i dont feel like getting ignored

sean: why would you get ignored?

ellie: EVERYTIME your with jay you always ignore me and then when i leave you come and say bye (well most of the time)

sean: well sorry i dont mean to or anything.

ellie: ok well the bells gonna ring in like 10 min. and i have to pay attention for once in class today so i will cya later.

sean: ok

ellie: love you

sean: loe you too bye

ellie: bye

bell rings (lunch time)

(thinking) i see sean hanging out with amy, alex, and jay. it makes me mad because i know that amy still has a little thing for sean! but i cant do anything about it unless she makes a move then ill kick her ass.

"hey el, wheres your sweet boyfriend?"  
"oh hey marco! hes with jay!"  
"oh my god you should make him come sit by you if it was dillion i would yell at him and make him come and sit next to me wether he liked it or not!"

"yeah well i dont wanna make him mad!"  
"why not?"  
"because marco without sean i wouldnt have a home or a boyfriend or ANYTHING!"  
"gees sorry el, you could always come and stay at my house you know."

"yeah i know and thanks marco but i just feel safer with my boyfriend ya know? "  
"yeah i know exactly how you feel"

bell rings for the next classes to start i sit at the table and wait to see if sean would even come and walk with me but he just went and walked with jay!

the next classes went on and i didnt have sean in any of them with me so i didnt get to see him at all. then the end of the day bell rang...

"hey alex"

"what?" (wondering why alex was talking to her)

"do you know where sean went?"

"oh yeah he cut early and went with jay to go to the part shop"

"do you know when he'll be back?"  
"yeah like at 6 tonight or something because they gotta re-assemble everything"

I walk away i was so pissed!  
"hey el whats wrong?"

"well sean was suppose to come and visit my mom with me and he fuckin ditched me for that fuckin jake!"

"maybe he forgot"

"ashley hes suppose to be my bf he SHOULDNT forget!"

i decided that i would just go on my own!

i got to the hospital and i saw my mom she looked rough she had bruises still all over her from when dave did beat her up... she had bags under her eyes... she was pale! i walked into the room that they had her in.

"hi mom"

"oh hi ellie what do you want?"

"cant i come and visit my mom"

"not when you put her into re-hab"  
"ITS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD"  
"hunny have you looked at my lately its not gettin any better!"  
"well im sorry i thought that it would help you and then you would be able to come home and take care of me"

"yeah well its took late for that one!"  
"why?"

"the doctors say that it was too late when you brought me in and that i have so much alcohol in my system and that it made me so sick that they dont even think ill make it through the month"

"mom are you serious"  
"yes ellie i am!"  
"im sorry! i really wish that i would of gotten you in sooner (starting to cry)"

"whatever ellie just go you standing here watching me get even more worse isnt helping!"

"ok " i left the room!  
i went up to the nurse and asked her how my mom was doin! she said not good and that she only has about a month or two to live! iw anted to go back into the room and talk to her and joke around but i knew it would never happen so i just got on a bus and headed back to seans.

5:30 p.m.

at seans

"ellie where HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
"thought you werent suppose to be home for another 30 min."

"what does that matter ! where have you been? "

"what the fuck do you mean where have i been! you should of fuckin known! remember i was going to go and see my mom and you said that you would come with me but no you went and fucked around with jay and his dumb ass car! obviosulsey you dont give a shit about me!"  
"you know i do el! i jus---- (she didnt let him finish)

"just fuckin forgot about me is what you did!"  
"sorry. so how is she?"

"the doctors said she might live for another month if shes lucky!"  
he goes to hug her!

"get away from me!"

"wat the hell is wrong now?"  
"if you think that your gonna keep ditching me for a fuckin stoner than well i dont think we should be together!"

"ellie you know that i love you! i just forgot!"

"yeah I KNOW you just forgot just like you forgot to walk with me after lunch like usual just like you forgot to stay in school for the last 2 blocks!"

"im--"  
"no dont even talk to fuckin ditched school and me for JAY!"

i went and layed down in bed!

he comes and lay next me to rubbing my leg.

"sean why do you keep doing this to me?"  
"what"  
"making me feel like shit like im not good enough for you." (crying)

(sean starting to cry and feeling like shit) "im sorry ellie i dont mean to"  
"whatever" ( as i close my eyes and try to sleep)

after that sean knew he had to start paying more attention to ellie and not ignoring her or forgetting about her! because sean knew he loved her more than any one in this world and he would do anything for her.

sean feel asleep with ellie holding on to her tight!

they woke up at the same time.

"good morning beautiful!"

(i smile) "goodmorning!"

"guess what its the weekend and i think that we should go and see a movie"  
"ok when?"

"tonight!"  
"ok!"  
"but first we need to clean up" (he laughs).

"ok ill take one first" (smiles)

(frowning) "ok"

"sean im just kidding you can take one with me"  
(smiles) "LETS GO!"

they get in the shower. and for the first time in a couple days sean finally kisses her and VERY passionelty!

"see thats what i want from you all the time" (i laugh)

"oh well i can do that"  
he kisses her again and firmley feels her

ok thats it for now!  
im working on another chapter!

will sean finally start paying more attention to ellie and not jay! keep checking on it to see!

REVIEW!

(a/n i hope that you like it and im gonna make another one real soon!)


End file.
